Ten Song Challenge
by xTMNTx
Summary: Tagged by Imatotalfreaksowat! Read and Do it Yourself! 8D
1. Chapter 1

***TEN SONG CHALLENGE!***

**Rules: Put your ipod on shuffle (Don't have an ipod right now, used Spotify with my local files (A) xD). Use the song it lands on for inspiration for a drabble, including at least two lines from the song in the story. Do this ten times. Make sure to give the title of the song and the artist before the story.**

**I got tagged by my wonderful wife; Imatotalfreaksowat… She wanted to see my Swedish music and I told her that I would love to do this, but I don't have much Swedish songs in my computer, 'cause I seriously thinks most Swedish songs sucks badly. The only thing I can listen to is Swedish Disney songs x'D (And of course the first song that pops up when I started this thing was made by a Swedish band. Well, at least it isn't Swedish)… Sorry for my weird taste in music (A) xD **

**I'll admit it, I used internet to search for the lyrics for most songs… I'm not a music nerd who can most lyrics in my head x'D**

**I won't tag any, 'cause I don't know much people… Lovely bastard… xD Well, all of you who read this, DO IT! *Throws Stock-Pop Popcorn at you***

**Begin!**

* * *

><p><strong>Song:<strong> _Absolutely no Decorum_  
><strong>Artist:<strong> _The Ark_

Mikey sat completely still in the sofa, his eyes fixed on the TV-screen that was completely black. He tried to keep the noises from the infirmary out, but it was impossible. Impossible to not listen to the ragged breath of Leo, impossible to not hear the small cursing from Donnie when something didn't go as it should, impossible to not think about the possible outcome of this day.

"Hey…" A low voice still managed to get the youngest's attention as he slowly looked up, glancing to his right side. Raph, his older brother, his protector, sat next to him, staring at him with concern filling every corner of his eyes. "Mikey, are you okay, anything I can get for you? Anything I can do?" So protective, as always, it was heartbreaking for the youngest to see that. He took a deep breath, looking down on the ground, furrowing his brows in concentration. Then he looked up and back to Raph, with his eyes wide and frightful, frightful for the possible outcome for Leo.

"Tell me a joke…" He said, his voice low and slow, as every word was a pain for him to speak.

"What?"

"Tell me a joke and make me smile."

"Aw Mikey, that's your job, to tell jokes and make people smile." Raph said and tried a smile, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Play me the part, be the star for a while…" Mikey couldn't hold it together, his voice cracked and tears streamed down his face. Raph immediately held his brother tight in his arms, comforting him with his embrace and encouraging words.

**(Okay, that was emo… Sorry! xD)**

* * *

><p><strong>Song:<strong> _G-Get up and Dance_

**Artist:** _Faber Driver_

Raph glanced over the edge of the building, his eyes taking in the scene within seconds. A lonely woman, four men in black, yes a normal scenario on late Friday nights like this. He could feel the presence of his brothers close to him, but he didn't give them a glance. No this was more important.

"And when they start the beat…" He whispered to himself, glancing closer as one man suddenly took the last steps forward to the woman, grabbing her arms with his strong hands. A big smile landed on the red-masked turtle's face and he pulled out his weapons within seconds.

"We'll take it to the street!"

With one leap he jumped over the building, down to the action below.

* * *

><p><strong>Song:<strong> _Accidentally in Love_

**Artist:** _Counting Crows_

The four turtles sat upon the roof of one of the buildings in Manhattan, glancing out over the city that was their home, their business to protect. The life that flooded through the city you could view best from this point. All the noise, the light, the people… It was what made Manhattan Manhattan.

"So many lights! Just look, it's like a line of lightning over there, dudes!" Mikey said, pointed out over the city. Don smiled before he tilted his head to the left.

"These lines of lightning mean we're never alone…"

"Never alone?" Mikey repeated, looking at his older brother. Don nodded and sighed, with a small smile on his lips.

"Never alone, no, no…"

All the brothers said quietly the rest of the evening, just listening and watching all that noise and lightning, feeling closer to the people in the city than ever before.

* * *

><p><strong>Song:<strong> _A Day Late_

**Artist:** _Anberlin_

"So let me get this straight!"

Casey nervously jumped when April's sharp voice reached him. It had been four months now, four months since they had married each other and he hadn't been happier than this ever. But April could still surprise him, like this.

"Baby?" He asked when he noticed her, standing in the doorway to the kitchen.

"You say now you loved me all along? All the way back to the time around we first met?" Argh, Casey knew he shouldn't have said it. Of course April would be surprised and even irritated about it, especially if he thought about how he had treated her back then.

"What made you hesitate, to tell me with words what you really feel?" She took the last steps and came up in front of him, looking up at him with those beautiful, green eyes that he loved. Casey Jones took a deep breath, released it with a small sigh and then smiled at her, placing his hand at her cheek.

"You made me hesitate, with your beautiful eyes."

* * *

><p><strong>Song:<strong> _Love Today_

**Artist:** _Mika_

"Everybody's gonna love today, gonna love today, gonna love today. Everybody's gonna love today, gonna love today…"

"Grah Mikey! Can't ya just shut up? Ya've been sinin' that the whole mornin'!" Raph sighed loudly has his frustration grew in his chest. He had been patient with Mikey the whole day, but right now his patience had been running out.

"But Raphie, it's Valentine's day! Everybody's gonna love today!"

"I'll show you love! The love of my right foot!"

"Not the face!"

* * *

><p><strong>Song:<strong> _My heart will go on_

**Artist:** _Celine Dion_

"Leo!" Raph's voice grabbed the leader's attention. He threw a look over his left shoulder to see how his younger brother, his hot-headed brother, jumping down towards him.

"I see you, I feel you…" Leo whispered. His power was almost drained, his arms didn't have enough strength to even raise his swords to defend himself and it still were over fifteen more Foot ninjas to defeat. When his brother reached his side his legs gave in, brought him down to his knees, but Raph managed to catch him before his face hit the ground.

"Easy now, fearless leader. Lay down here and rest, the others are on their way, and leave the rest to Raph. Don't need to be scared!" His brother laughed.

"You're here… there's nothing I fear…" Leo smiled, slowly closing his eyes, trusting his younger brother to take care of all.

**(OMG! THAT SO SOUNDS LIKE T-CEST! Sorry for it, it should be brotherly love! xD)**

* * *

><p><strong>Song:<strong> _Toy Soldiers_

**Artist:** _Eminem_

_I'm supposed to be the soldier who never blows his composure  
><em>_Even though I hold the weight of the whole world on my shoulders  
><em>_I am never supposed to show it, my crew ain't supposed to know it…  
><em>_Even if it means goin' toe to toe with a Benzino it don't matter  
><em>_I'd never drag them in battles that I can't handle unless  
><em>_I absolutely have to  
><em>_I'm supposed to set an example  
><em>_I need to be the leader, my crew looks for me to guide 'em  
><em>_If some shit ever just pop off, I'm supposed to be beside 'em_

Leo sighed deeply and erased the last two lines; journals could be such as pain to write sometimes, especially when you have these emotions inside of you. Today had been such a failure, everyone had ended up begin hurt and they had to run away not to lose their life. And it was his fault, he just knew it, he was the leader and if they lose the fight, he had done something wrong. He just had done something wrong; he just couldn't figure it out!

Leo bit the end of the pen thoughtfully as he tried to figure out the right words for him to describe the feeling inside of him. Lost in thoughts he didn't notice the danger lurking up behind.

"You know Leo, you write pretty badly!" Quickly Leo closed the journal before he looked over his shoulder's at the youngest brother behind him.

"Mikey! You're not supposed to read other journals, they are personal!" The leader scolded him.

"Sorry, but I got curious. And you know, you sound like Raph when you're writing like that!"

"I know, but I'm just so frustrated, this is a better way of writing when you're feeling like this." Leo sighed and scratched the back of his head. Mikey was silence behind him, but only for a couple of seconds.

"You know Leo… We all fall down like toy soldiers. But we get back up 'cause… the battle wages on for toy soldiers."

And with that he left the room, leaving Leo lost in new thoughts. But soon a smile crept on the leader's face as he opened up the journal, erased all he had been writing and starting over again, with a new determination.

**(I'm so happy I got this song! It's like the perfect Leo song, so damn perfect! Some of the parts is so written by Leo x'D)**

* * *

><p><strong>Song:<strong> _This is War_

**Artist:** _30 Seconds to Mars_

"Leo, why do we keep doing this?" Leo looked over at his brother at the other end of the sofa, his eyes were fixed on the TV-screen where the news was playing, but they showed nothing else than pain. Pain for all the sadness and distortion of the world, a broken world.

"What do you mean?" The leader asked.

"Why do we keep saving all these people, more and more crimes are being committed every day? It's not like we're doing something that will change it."

"Well… I guess we're doing it with different opinions. Raph just wants to beat the crap out of the evil guys, Mikey's doing it because he thinks it's fun and I…" He quieted down, biting his lower lip.

"And you?" Don pushed him to answer the question.

"I believe that people can change." Leo nodded, satisfied with the answer. Don smiled a bit before he looked back to the screen, but Leo called once more for his attention. "Don… I do believe in the light… But that doesn't mean that it has to be true. This is war… And maybe it always will be."

**(Why can I only write serious stuff ._. x'D)**

* * *

><p><strong>Song:<strong> _There's a Class for This_

**Artist:** _Cute is what we aim for_

"Oh my god, it hurts so much!" Mikey screamed loudly as he grabbed his foot, jumping on the other to keep himself up.

"Come on Mikey, it's only splinter! Sit down here and I will take it out for you!" Don patted the chair next to him and soon Mikey was sitting down on it, holding up the injured foot towards Don, who was ready with a tweezers in his right hand.

"OW!"

"Come on now, that didn't hurt!" The genius turtle sighed as he threw away the splinter in the trashcan. "You're such a dram queen Mikey! Everywhere we go the drama always follows."

"Hey!" Mikey objected. "Drama doesn't follow me, it rides on my back!"

"Yeah right, sorry!" Don rolled his eyes with a loud and clear sigh. "And this is a party without the people! So get out so I can continue!"

"The party?"

"No! My work!"

* * *

><p><strong>Song:<strong> _The One I love_

**Artist:** _The Rasmus_

"Hey Donnie! How are you?" Mikey loudly cheered for his sick brother, who still – after a week down in a cold – still hadn't gotten better. Drawing up a chair next to the sick turtle's bed Mikey dropped himself on it with a bag of chips in his hands. The genius, sick turtles in the bed sighed before he coughed.

"Haven't slept in a week." He started, his voice hoarse and weak. "My bed has become my coffin, cannot breath, cannot speak. My head's like a bomb, still waiting…"

"Uhuh… Well, my PlayStation has broken. Can you fix it?"

* * *

><p><strong>The end!<strong>

**God, this was funnier than I expected! Try it out you, you will love it! 8D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hohohohoho, yes I'm back again with another chapter of Ten Song Challenge! Why? Because Amonraphoenix requested me! :'D My first request, thank you honey! :'D Anyhow, she sent me a list of songs she wanted me to do little drabbles with and I picked out ten of those songs to work on! I don't know if this will be the last chapter, maybe someone else will send me requests after this x'D You'll never know**

**Anyhow, enjoy! :'D**

* * *

><p><strong>Song: <strong>_We are one  
><em>**Artist: **_12 Stones_

"Uh, look guys! People in turtle costumes!"

Leo couldn't help but to roll his eyes, this must have been the hundredth time he heard that. As quick as the revealed themselves from the shadows people always said the same thing; _People in turtle costumes_. It's not that he blamed them, who would believe that creatures like them existed, but it was getting tiring. The leader could feel how his brothers took their stance behind his back, weapons ready and muscled tensed, their mind ready for the fight. No one seemed to notice the different in quantity between them.

"You're going to fight?" One of the muscled men said, swinging his bat as he thought he scared them by showing it. "Four against seventeen? You're odds are bad?" Leo furrowed his brows as he cleared his throat.

"Four? No… We are one, we will stand together. We live to win another victory."

And with an invisible sign from their leader the turtle made their move, their move towards victory.

* * *

><p><strong>Song: <strong>_Born to lead  
><em>**Artist: **_Hoobastank_

"Why?"

Raph looked up from the bike he was bending over, his right hand clenching a wrench and the left holding up the notebook from Don, which carefully explained everything he had to do before installing the new exhaust to his precious bike. The one who had interrupted him was no other than Mikey, crossing his arms and looking at him with an incredulous look.

"Why what?" Raph asked, leaning back from the bike to get a better look at his younger brother.

"Why do you keep pretending?" Raph sighed, he hated when his brother were giving vague clues like this.

"Pretendin' what, Mikey?"

"Pretending everything's fine!" Mikey sighed loudly, making Raph glance at him with confused eyes. The little brother sighed before he continued talking, while going closer to his hot-headed brother. "I know you were shaken by Don's second mutation, that you wanted to go after Bishop so badly. It's over now, I know that, but we all are still shaking by it, I know even you are. So why do you keep pretending everything's fine?" Raph listened closely to every word Mikey said, taking in every little tone he used. When the young turtle finished his brother was smiling.

"I don't know Mikey." He said, while shrugging his shoulders. "I guess I do it 'cause deep within I know nothin' will get better with me kickin' some asses… But at the same time I know I nothin' will go wrong if I lose my temper a bit 'cause…"

"'Cause…?"

"'Cause you're there to keep me in line…"

* * *

><p><strong>Song: <strong>_I'd Die for You  
><em>**Artist: **_Bon Jovi_

"Why do you keep goofing off like that Mikey, you only get hurt while doing so!"

Don sighed while bandaging his little brother's newest wound. "You know you're not only hurting yourself, your jeopardizing our safety as well when you're goofing off like that! You were lucky that I was close today, or else I would… Maybe I would not have a little brother to patch up tonight… And you know… I might not be a savior… So next time you maybe aren't so lucky." The genius sighed as he leaned back on the chair, glancing at his little brother, who was unusually quiet. Don knew he had been rough in his speech, but Mikey needed to understand. He needed to face the reality of this cruel world they were living in, where people died every day.

"If…" The purple masked brother tensed as Mikey's weak voiced could be heard. "… If you could see inside my heart, then you would understand I'd never mean to hurt you." He lifted his big, blue, innocent eyes to carefully peak at his brother, who, to his relief, was smiling a gentle smile.

"I know, goofball. I'm just worried about you."

* * *

><p><strong>Song: <strong>_Anthem of The Angels  
><em>**Artist: **_Breaking Benjamin_

"I'm through with this Leo!"

Leo tensed as Raph's sharp voice reached him like a lash, but it didn't matter because he still couldn't see him. It had been four months since he had lost his sight, three years since Casey passed, six years since Splinter had passed away and eleven year since Donatello had disappeared, and things had just fallen apart, brick by brick. The Shredder had taken over, Manhattan was changed from the good old days, they were changed and they would probably never go back to the same.

"What do you expect me to do Raph? What do you expect US to do? We're not the same as we just to be!" Leo defended himself, turning around to face his brother, even though his eyes never would show his face again.

"Ya're an ass Leo, ya know that! Just 'cause Splinter and Donnie isn't with us any more ya just give up! I'm through with you, I'm leavin'!"

"What do you plan to do Raph? Taking on Shredder by yourself? It's hopeless to be alone out there, and you know it!" Leo's breathing was hard, his frustration level was higher than ever before and he felt how his fist was clenched by pure anger. Before he never lost his temper like this… Before, when everything was alright…

"I can't stay here with you… There is nothing left of you, I can see it in your eyes…"

"How about Mikey?" Leo asked, and though he couldn't see it he felt how Raph tensed, a sore point for him.

"He'll manage…" He sighed before he took a new breath. "It's just for me to leave…" Leo felt how his shoulder shagged, how hope slowly faded out into nothingness. He took a deep breath, as he heard how Raph's footsteps were bringing him further away from him.

"…And say the last goodbye." He whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>Song: <strong>_The City Is Mine  
><em>**Artist: **_Jay-Z_

The lair was dark and quiet, four turtles slept peacefully in their beds. No, not four, only three, once was sneaking up, tiptoeing his way past his brothers' room, being extra carefully past his older brother's room. His made his way to the garage, letting the large room flow in light from the lamps.

"My baby…" Raph smiled as he genteelly stroked the bike's seat with his hand. It was a beautiful night outside, way too beautiful to be locked inside the lair sleeping. Turning around he looked for his helmet, only to notice it wasn't where he had left it.

"Looking for this?" The gentle voice of his genius brother made Raph spun around, only to find him standing by the door opening with his helmet in his hands.

"Don!" Raph nervously began, looking around for a escape. "I.. I was only checkin' the oil, I thought I had forgotten to fill it up yesterday but it seems as I was mis…" The hot-headed brother was suddenly interrupted when Donatello tossed the helmet to his brother. "Mistaken?" Utterly confused Raphael looked at his brother, who shrugged his shoulders.

"You belong to the city." He said, with a small smile playing on his lips. Raph was awestricken by his brother's comment but then filled with gratefulness. Nodding quickly to his brother he pushed the helmet over his head and within ten seconds he had given life to the bike under between his legs and roared out from the garage with high speed. Don watched his brother, amused by his love for riding his bike through the city at night.

"Why did you let him go, you know Leo will be pissed at him when he finds out he have sneaked out again." A sleepy Mikey came through the door, scratching his neck and hiding a yawn behind his backhand. Don shrugged yet again his shoulders.

"He's a man of the night." He said before turning around to go back to bed. "Besides, Leo already knows."

* * *

><p><strong>Song: <strong>_It's My Turn to Fly  
><em>**Artist: **_The Urge_

Donatello took a deep breath, felt how his muscled tensed for a second before he let the air out and the muscled relaxed. He needed his focus; he needed all the mental focus he could gain if he wanted to win this. It was all up to him now, Raph had taken Mikey away since their little brother had fainted and Leo was away battling some other foes. Now it was up to Don to not let anyone pass by him… and to not get defeated of course.

"It's my to fly…" Don whispered lowly to himself as he took his stance, his bo staff raised slightly. His enemies tensed before leaping towards him. But Don didn't fear, he felt so calm and relaxed. "Father be with me tonight…"

When Raph and Leo returned to Don he stood calmly in a circle of defeated Foot-ninjas, proud filling his eyes as he had soared higher than ever before.

* * *

><p><strong>Song: <strong>_Own little world  
><em>**Artist: **_Celldweller_

The man glanced at the creature behind the bars; amazed that it actually existed things like that, or him as it apparently was of male sex. When John Bishop had talked about it to him he hadn't believed him at first, called the man loony behind his back, but right now he had to eat those words, because right in front of him an example was. And just to think three more of those existed out there. Suddenly you looked at the world with new eyes, with new possibilities.

The scientist took a deep breath as he took one step closer to the cage, where the creature was being held. Michelangelo… that was his name if he could remember clearly. He was sitting in the far corner, his shell pressed to the bars and his face hidden in his folded arms. The only sign that indicated that his life still was with him was the breaths he took with an even rhythm. The scientist suddenly tensed, was it pity that he felt for the creature? He shook his head before he cleared his throat.

"I'm just another one for them to break down…" It had spoken; it really had spoken to him.

"Excuse me?" The man asked, not to sure what Michelangelo, the creature, meant.

"I'm just another one for them… for you, to break down." Suddenly it looked at him, with those huge blue eyes, so innocent, so frighten. "I just dream… Dream of a world for me and my kind…" He whispered, tears treating to stream down his face.

The scientist heart was broken; he turned away and quickly walked out of the room, leaving the creature… No, leaving Michelangelo alone in the dark, behind his bars.

* * *

><p><strong>Song: <strong>_We Did Nothing Wrong  
><em>**Artist: **_Royal Bliss_

"Hey…"

Leo turned around to see how his youngest brother came walking over the roof, with the same goofy smile as every playing on his face. "Thought I would find you here! Why did you storm off like that, dude?" He asked his older brother, has he placed himself next to him, watching out over the city, waiting for an answer.

"I'm sorry Mikey, I just lost it for a second. Raph driving me nuts as usual." The leader sighed, letting his head tilt backwards so he could see the star-filled sky, the one thing that could calm his racing head down. He could hear Mikey chuckle slightly.

"Yeah, he's good at that!" Leo smiled slightly and closed his eyes for a second. "But usually it's he who storms off, not you. Something else must be bugging you. What's the problem, you can talk with good ol' Mikey about it." 'Ah, of course, nothing slips past Mikey.' The leader thought, amused by it all. Even though he seems unfocused, unserious and living his life to the fullest he never fails to notice when a brother is down.

"Well, I have been thinking a lot lately, about how we live. We danced along to the violence,

not scared of anyone. Why do we keep fighting them, Mikey? Why do we keep risking our lives? Why do we lose control?" Leo looked at his brother who shrugged his shoulders.

"I think it's 'cause…" He quieted down, looking at the starry sky together with his older brother before he chuckled and looked over to the blue masked one. "…'cause…We did nothing wrong!"

* * *

><p><strong>Song: <strong>_To Lose my Life  
><em>**Artist: **_White Lies_

"Raph, what are you doing?"

Raphael looked down from his position, high up in the tree, to see how his "Fearless Leader" was glancing up at him with furrowed brows. "Are you a squirrel now?" He asked, crossing his arms with a small, teasing smile playing on his lips.

"Hardihar, Leo, really funny!" Raph sighed, rolled his eyes and started to make his way down to his brother. It was really annoying how his older brother could destroy moments like these, it wasn't every day that they got a vacation at Casey's farmhouse.

"Sorry Raph, but seriously, tree climbing? I thought that was a child's game, as you told Mikey the other day." The leader watched his brother closely, how, slightly embarrassed, were looking away.

"Yeah, it is… But you know… I…" Leo raised his eye ridge, looking closely at his brother with a glance that clearly said to him to go on. Raph sighed and shrugged his shoulders while giving the clear sky a look. "I was always careless as a child. You know, givin' you guys a hard time sometimes."

"Sometimes?" Leo looked at his brother incredulously. The hot-headed sighed, obviously frustrated.

"Okay, a lot. Happy now? Well, I hoped as a young kid that someday I would reach high with my soul… And…"

"And?"

"… And there's a part of me that still believes my soul will soar above the trees." Raph sighed, looking away as his cheeks became slightly more red than usual. Leo couldn't help but to chuckle at his brother's unusual expression but when Raph gave him that look he smiled gently.

"Don't worry Raph, it will soar… Higher than anyone else."

* * *

><p><strong>Song: <strong>_Join Me in Death  
><em>**Artist: **_HIM_

"N-no Mikey! No…"

Raph coughed, the taste of iron filling his mouth as blood sipped through his clenched teeth. But his focus wasn't on his on health, they were at Mikey. His little brother, lying in a pool of blood so close to him, so close but yet so far away for he wasn't breathing. No, he wasn't breathing, he wasn't moving and more importantly, he wasn't laughing. His trademark grin was gone and would never fill his face again. He had become so pale during the minutes he had laid there, paler for every small drip of blood that left his cold body.

"Raph! Mikey!" Raph could hear them, Leo and Don, he could hear their shouts and their steps on the hard roof, but he couldn't let the focus on them, he needed to get to Mikey. Even though his body was screaming on him he ignored it, he tried to reach out his hands to Mikey but someone was quicker than him. Hands grabbed his arms and turned him around, making the pain even greater than before.

"Don! Mikey…" Leo began but Don interrupted him.

"He's dead… I can't do anything for him…" He sounded so cold, so emotionless and hard, but it was true. Their little brother was dead and Raph was still alive, still being able to be saved. The hot-headed brother felt nothing now, for now the reality had grabbed him with a punch in the stomach; Mikey was dead. It was impossible, but he was dead. No, it couldn't be true. And then Raph started to do something he hadn't done in years; he cried. Salty tears ran down his cheeks from his ambered colored eyes, those eyes that the shine was fading for every second. He coughed again, spitting up more blood in the process. But the tears didn't stop.

"Take it easy Raph!" Leo said, laying a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Don, how is he?"

"It doesn't look good Leo. The sword have pierced to several organs, he has lost so much blood. I need to hook him up with an IV, get a lot of blood transfusion and preform advance surgery on him but…"

"But what?"

"He doesn't have the time." Another blunt conclusion from the genius turtle, the medical of the family, but Raph didn't blame him. He had known already when the sword had pierced through the stomach that he wouldn't make it, but his concentration had been with Mikey. Mikey… Carefully Raph tilted his head to his left, looking at his dear, little brother lying motionless in the pool of blood. He slowly moved a shaky hand towards him, grabbing his little brother's cold hands in his.

"Soon my brother…" He whispered with a hoarse voice before glancing back to his brothers. Both eyes were filled with tears as the life was ticking away for this brother as well. "This world is a cruel place…" He started but quickly had to stop to take some deep breath to manage to keep speaking. "So before life tears us apart… Let me say… I love you guys…" And with that said the life of Raphael Hamato left earth and began its journey to the other side.

But he wasn't alone, no. For on the other side his brother was waiting for him. Michelangelo looked at his brother with a sad smile on his lips.

"I'm sorry you had to die as well Raph, I never wanted it… But I'm happy as well, for now I'm not alone."

Raphael smiled and laid an encouraging hand on his brother's shoulder as they both began to walk towards the next life.

* * *

><p><strong>Mohohohoho, I'm done! 8D It was as funny as before! :'D The last drabble became much longer, but that's because it's not mine xD Actually Amonraphoenix came up with the whole plot, I almost just had to copy and paste it in and change it a little bit xD Almost xD<strong>

**Anyhow, I hope you like it! :'D**

**My first request.. WIIIIEEE! :'D **

**I hope you who read it will like it as well! :'D**


End file.
